The Samba
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: There's a contest on Shake It Up: Chicago, and CeCe is determined to win.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Everyone, listen up!" called Gary Wilde, walking into the studio. All the dancer gathered around him. CeCe and Rocky stood right to his left. CeCe was praying he was was finally going to pick her for the spotlight dance. "Next week, we will have a very special guest star on shake it up Chicago."

"Is it Beyonce?" asked CeCe.

"No, its-"

"Is it Miley Cyrus?" asked Rocky.

"No! Now everyone next week will have Josefina and Enrique Villegas." he told them.

"Who are they?" asked CeCe.

"They are famous Spanish dancer. And two lucky people will get to dance the samba with them next week!" he exclaimed.

"Sweet!" said CeCe.

"Now, to pick your partners." Everyone groaned, Gary always paired the worst people up. "The girls will pick a name out of this hat. You will all work hard, but Josefina and Enrique will pick who dances with them on Friday." he said, pulling a black fedora out of nowhere. "And no complaining about your partner, or you won't be dancing for the next two weeks."

One by one they all picked a name out of the hat. Rocky got Tristan Dest, who was totally hot. CeCe put her hand in the hat and pulled out a strip of paper. She hoped it was Chris, he was her current crush. She opened the paper and the smile on her face disappeared.

"Hey CeCe, who'd you get?" asked Rocky. When she didn't respond Rocky snatched the slip of paper out of her hand. "Oh, well, it could be worse CeCe" she said. CeCe turned to face her, and her expression said, know it couldn't. She had to dance the samba, with, with, Gunther. Eww!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"CeCe,CeCe" Rocky waved her hand in front of CeCe's face, trying, unsuccessfully to snap CeCe out of her weird trance. She was probably imaging the worst think possible happening to her while she was dancing with Gunther. And she was. She finally snapped out of it though and she was kinda shaking.

"What were you imagining?" asked Rocky.

"You don't want to know" she replied, with a weird look on her face. Her eye was twitching a little too.

Gary walked over to them with a clip board. "Rocky, who'd you get?"

"Tristan Dest" she said waving at Tristan.

"CeCe"

"Gunther" she said, trying to sound happy about it. But any idiot could tell she wasn't. She didn't want to dance with Gunther. But she wasn't going to miss the chance to dance with famous Spanish dancers.

"Hey, bay-bee" Gunther said walking over to them.

"Hope you two have fun dancing together." Rocky said then quickly walked away and over to Tristan.

"So we are dancing together, CeCe?" asked Gunther.

"Yup" she mumbled.

"Now everyone, please come up with a different dance. The Villegas's will choose the best one and preform it with you. You all have one week!" he yelled and went back stage.

Gunther sat down on the stage and pulled a laptop out of his backpack.

"What are you doing?" CeCe asked.

"I am going to go to YouTube and watch videos of people Samba." he answered.

"Good Idea" 'Maybe this won't be so bad' she thought. He clicked on a video of two college students sambaing. They were pressed very close together and the dance looked very intimate. CeCe gulped, she had to dance like that, with Gunther!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

CeCe and Gunther practiced everyday for the next week. They practiced for an hour before school, which was killing CeCe. But she wanted to win, so she put up with it. After school got out they'd head to Gunther's house and practice till six. She had to give Gunther props, he was a great dancer. Gary had informed them that they also had to be wearing Samba clothes when they preformed. Gunther wanted their outfits to be covered in sparkles, but she told him no. And she meant it, she refused to wear an outfit made completely out of sparkles on TV.

But CeCe had other things to worry about besides looking like a fool on TV. Basically the day after they started dancing together, CeCe saw Gunther differently. She didn't see a weird foreign guy anymore. She saw a very sweet, exotic guy. CeCe was having a crisis, she was falling for Gunther. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't felt anything for him when they had gone out briefly when they were thirteen. But that had been three years ago, and they had both grown up. Gunther especially, he was muscular and very handsome. If it weren't for his weird accent, and all the other weird things about him. Girls would probably be throwing themselves at him. And just the thought of girls throwing themselves at him angered her so much. Wow, she must really like him.

It was there last practice, and there dance was incredible. When they had first started working on the dance, CeCe had kept her distance from Gunther, but know she was right there with them. It was like there was only one of them. It was time for everyone to show off their dance and everyone was at the Shake It Up:Chicago studio.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you all to Josefina and Enrique Villegas." Gary Wilde announced. Two people in their twenties walked in behind him and waved to him. "Everyone, please be dressed and ready in fifteen."

"CeCe" Gunther came over to her. He had a dress back with him, and he wasn't wearing the outfit they had agreed on.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. Not that this outfit looked bad, it actually looked a lot better than they original one they had picked out.

"I found this in a thrift store, and I made this dress for you. Would you please wear it?" he asked.

"Gunther! You can't just change stuff, and I'm fine with what I have. Plus considering the last dress you gave me I don't think I want to wear it." she told him. She picked up her dance back and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Gunther grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Her hands were on his chest, they were so close. Her heart started racing.

"Please" he whispered. She could only nod her head. He baked away from her and handed her the dress bag. She went to the bathroom and into a stall. She hung up the dress bag and unzipped it. She gasped, it was beautiful. And completely covered in sparkles, but tastefully. It looked like it was worth a million bucks. She quickly put it on, and headed out to the dance floor.

As soon as she walked out, she felt like a run way model. Heads turned and a couple of jaws dropped, including Gunther's. Which made her smile. She walked up to him.

"Ready" she whispered.

Everyone preformed their dance, but known of them looked like theirs. They all kept their distance from each other and it didn't look very intimate. Finally it was their turn, and oddly enough they were last. They went to opposite sides of the dance floor and the music began. They moved with such grace, a gazelle would have been jealous. They danced like they were meant to dance together. When they finally finished, everyone was clapping. Or in the guys cases, whistling. They took a bow and walked off the stage.

"CeCe, that was amazing" Rocky said hugging her.

"Thanks" she said hugging her back.

"You are so going to win." she said.

"Well I had a great partner." she said, looking at Gunther, who was standing behind her.

"Darling that was incredible" Josefina Villegas said coming up to them. "And I absolutely love you dress, where did you get it." she asked.

"Gunther made it for me." she said pointing at her partner.

"Well, I hope all of Chicago likes it. When the two of you are dancing with us on TV." she said.

"Really" she squealed. She nodded her head and walked off to Enrique. CeCe turned around and hugged Gunther.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

CeCe and Gunther were the last to leave the studio that night. They had to stay and show their dance to Josefina and Enrique. Plus CeCe didn't want to take of the dress Gunther had made for her. Gary had left an hour earlier and told them to look up the studio when they left.

Gunther and CeCe went onto the dance floor on last time. CeCe couldn't find her phone and they had looked everywhere.

"Dam it!" she yelled. "I'm going to be late, by curfew was twenty minutes ago. I'll look for my phone tomorrow." she told Gunther. "Bye, Gunther" she said hugging him. But Gunther did pull away, he kept his arms firmly around CeCe. He looked into her eyes. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Gunther" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. They finally separated, both had smiles plastered on their faces. Gunther walked over to his back, and pulled something out. He went over to CeCe and set it in her hands. It was her phone.

Gunther walked CeCe home, they held hand the entire time.

"See you, tomorrow" he whispered. He kissed her one last time, then headed home. CeCe walked up to her apartment, with a skip in her step. She opened her apartment door and quietly shut it behind her. She sighed and thought about everything that had happened to her today. Her and Gunther were dating, and they were going to dance together on TV tomorrow. She couldn't wait! Someone cleared their throat, and CeCe looked up to see her mom in the kitchen. She did not look happy.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost my phone and Gunther tried to help me find it. Gunther" she sighed sitting down on the cough.

"Oh no, I know that sigh. It's the same one I got after I had my first date with your father. Spill. How long have you and Gunther been dating?" she asked.

"About a half and hour" she answered.

"Well congrats" she kissed her head. "Now, off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

CeCe jumped off the couch and practically ran to her bed. She couldn't fall asleep fast enough. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the final chapter of The Samba**

**Chapter 5:**

**The next day at the Shake It Up:Chicago studio:**

CeCe was in a dressing room getting ready for her performance. She was surprised she was actually getting to use a dressing room, instead of a hook. She applied a little more blush to her face and smiled at her reflection. Someone started knocking on the door and she got up to answer it.

"yes" she said opening the door. Gunther was their, and he looked very worried.

"CeCe, we have a problem" Gunther told her. He grabbed her arm and pulled to the stage. Enrique was sitting on a chair, his leg propped up on another chair.

"Oh my god, what happened?" CeCe asked.

"I was dancing, and I tripped. I can't walk, there's noway I can dance." he told them.

"Well this is just great." Gary Wilde said sarcasticly. "I promised are viewers an incredible performance by famous Spanish dancers!" he exclaimed.

"We could still dance" CeCe told him.

"No"

"Hey, what have you got to loose" she told him. He shrugged his shoulder, and said nothing.

At the end of the show Gary announced them and they walked onto the stage. They took their positions, and the music began. And to soon the song ended, and the show was over.

"That was incredible, CeCe!" Rocky gushed hugging her best friend.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Gunther." she said taking his hand, that was on her shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Rocky squealed. "You're dating!" she exclaimed. All of the dancers in their vicinity turned in their direction, with raised eyebrows.

"Yup" said CeCe smiling. She turned around and kissed Gunther, and she could her Rocky go awww behind her.

"Congratulations!" Josefina said hugging them. "This is exactly what Spanish dancing does, it brings people together." she told them.

"Well I'm glad it brought us together" said CeCe.

**Below is a link to the video I used for reference to this story. Imagine these people as Gunther and CeCe. And the outfits they're wearing in the video are the same ones as the story. Sorry for the over explanation. RR. This stupid thing won't show, so put youtube before it. **/watch?v=Kzuja6TR-RU&feature=mh_lolz&list=LLG-RQs7qY-I8


End file.
